All Might VS Might Guy
All Might VS Might Guy is the 119th episode and Season 6 Finale of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring All Might from the My Hero Academia series and Might Guy from the Naruto series in a battle between mighty self-crippling anime teachers. All Might was voiced by Kaiji Tang and Might Guy was voiced by Dick Splitter. Description These mighty heroes are ready to clash and find out who's the most extraordinary of them all! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: Let's be real, superheroes with super strength are like rabbits, they're everywhere. Wiz: But when a hero uses that strength to inspire others, they truly stand out from the crowd. Boomstick: Like All Might, the symbol of peace from My Hero Academia. Wiz: And Might Guy, master of ninja combat and bushy brows from Naruto. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. All Might Wiz: Imagine a world where superpowers are common, so-called Quirks, which can be trained at distinguished academies in hopes of becoming a superhero. Boomstick: I know what you're thinking, "If everyone's got a power, then no one is super, right?" Except, most quirks are really lame, like a balloon face or stretchy eyeballs. Ew. Wiz: Even then, there are some unlucky few who don't have any quirk at all. You may already know one of these quirkless, Izuku Midoriya, but before him, there came another, one who would change the world. His name is Toshinori Yagi. Boomstick: Toshinori wasn't a pushover, though. Even without a superpower, he wanted to become the symbol of peace, and thanks to Pro Hero, Nana Shimura, he found a way. Wiz: Shimura's quirk had the unique ability to be directly passed on to a new user, and she saw something special in Toshinori, and so, he became the next bearer of One for All. Boomstick: An ultra-powerful Quirk that let him become that symbol of peace with a never-ending smile on his face, All Might! All Might: I AM HERE! Wiz: Now a truely remarkable hero, All Might quickly rose through the local rankings, but fame wasn't the reward he sought. He legitimately just wanted to help people. Boomstick: Yeah, just look at that big ol' grin. That's not just for show, he keeps his smile up to make sure the people around him feel safe, and with his powers, why wouldn't they? Wiz: All Might can punch with enough force to change the weather, even creating a massive storm once. Man: It's raining. Man 2: Holy crap, he changed the weather. Boomstick: He can jump so high, people mistake him for flying, you might say they're taking a flying leap in logic. Wiz: But along with super strength, One For All includes powers like improved durability, stamina, and speed. Boomstick: All Might has no problem taking huge hits and fighting villainy in the blink of an eye. (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: And thanks to his training at U.A. High School, All Might molded his Quirk into an incredible fighting style. Boomstick: With moves named after...the United States? I thought this dude was Japanese. Wiz: Well, it's likely a nod to how the US essentially created the modern superhero, like Superman. America's got a sort of superhero monopoly going on. Boomstick: Ah, if I had a Quirk like that, I'd name my moves after food. (Thrusts his fist out) California Roll! (Sushi appears in his hand) Wiz: Oh my God, it worked! Boomstick: Going for two! Lobster Roll! (A lobster appears in his hand) Wiz: Why lob... (it leaps on his face, he yells and falls to the ground, Boomstick chuckles) Boomstick: Anyway, there's a ton of different smashes in All Might's arsenal, covering all sorts of states and cities, from Nebraska to Detroit, to the Carolinas. Wiz: And most of their names actually do describe their results, to a certain extent. For example, his Texas and Oklahoma smashes both create variations of tornadoes. Boomstick: And those two states are smack dab in the crossfire of real life Tornado Alley. Coincidence? Probably not. Wiz: Of course, many of his attacks create targeted gusts of wind, but every smash does have it's own unique form of delivery, such as how the Missouri smash is a karate chop, and the New Hampshire smash is a reverse attack, meant to send All Might rocketing through the air. Boomstick: But he's got one mega sized move that goes beyond all that, or as he calls it, "Plus Ultra". All Might: UNITED STATES OF SMASH! Boomstick: So friggin' hardcore! Ah, the United States of Smash. (Singing) Cause I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free....oh God, I love that move! Wiz: But he's Japanese. Boomstick: 'Merica, f**k yeah! United States of mother f**king smash, yeah! Wiz: To determine the power of this epic blow, let's find the volume of the resulting whirlwind by comparing its size to the nearby buildings. Applying the standard height of three meters per floor, the whirlwind appears to be at least 2,200 meters tall, giving it a volume of over ten billion cubic meters, to create a tornado that large, All Might's strike must've equaled a force of over eleven thousand tons of TNT. Boomstick: That's insane! He's got the power of an atomic bomb in his bare fists! Wiz: He's also fast enough to run down this stairway in less than half a second. A feat which, given the distance measured, means that he can move twenty-nine times faster than sound! Might Guy Wiz: In Konohagakure, the hidden village in the leaves, Ninja train to use the mysterious arts of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Boomstick: It's basically ninja magic. Everything from shooting fireballs to messing with your brain. Wiz: But some ninja just aren't suited to these difficult techniques. During young Rock Lee's time at the academy, he feared his lacking in these arts meant he would never accomplish his dream of becoming a ninja. Boomstick: And then, he met the one, the only, the bushy, Might Guy! Might Guy: Eh! What's shaking? How are you doing, everybody? Life treating you good? Wiz: Guy is one of the most respected and powerful ninja among the Hidden Leaf, but he certainly didn't start out that way. Boomstick: Yeah, he and his dad could never make all that ninja magic work for them, so they decided to focus on the one thing they were good at: punching people! Wiz: This is Taijutsu, or the ninja art of hand-to-hand combat. Dedicating himself to this form over all else, Guy soon became a master in the Taijutsu style, Strong Fist. Boomstick: Which translates to "Punching people really, really hard". It's a fighting style that is, literally, all about breaking bones. Yeah, I'll take that over ninja magic, thank you! Wiz: That's not to say Guy couldn't perform, uh, ninja magic, he's just not very skilled in it. At all. Boomstick: Yeah, like, a bunch of ninja can summon cool shit like tracking hounds or giant toads, Guy can summon a turtle. Yea- that's about it. Wiz: But mastering the Strong Fist Style is a testimate to Guy's ability. Boomstick: Only the toughest people in the world can use it all. Otherwise, it's uh, super dangerous. Death Battle (*Cues Mighty - Therewolf Media & Brandon Yates*) Might Guy is seen sitting at a table in the forest reading an issue of My Hero Academia. Suddenly, he feels the ground shake and hears a large noise. He places his manga back on the table and turns around. All Might arrives after leaping into the forest from a nearby city, where he strikes a heroic pose. All Might: Don't worry, I am here! Guy gets excited and laughs while posing repeatedly. Might Guy: Ahahahaha, so cool! The amazing costume, those bursting muscles, that magnificent hair! You must be a worthy opponent... He then sits down back at the table and places his elbow in the middle. Might Guy: ...For an arm wrestling contest! All Might dashes to the table at super speeds and sits down as well. All Might: I accept your challenge! The two mentors grip each others' hands, sending two large shockwaves throughout the area. They then start digging their elbows deep into the table. Might Guy: I can't lose. I have the power of youth on my side! All Might: You're inspiring, but no one can defeat the symbol of peace! Both heroes slowly start standing up as their competition annihilates the table they are sitting at. All Might: Haha! Incredible, let's take this up a notch! Might Guy: Give me your best shot! I won't hold back! That's a promise! Might Guy: Dynamic entry! All Might: Nice trick. My turn! All Might: Texas... SMASH! All Might: You can take a hit well, but what are you really made of? Might Guy: You're splendid. But I'll show you how hard I've worked. Sixth Gate of Joy, open! All Might: New Hampshire... SMASH! Might Guy: Seventh Gate, open! All Might: Hmm. Might Guy: Daytime Tiger! All Might: This... is nothing. For a hero... like me! All Might: Ah, screw it. You wanted by best? All Might: Here it is! All Might: United States... of SMASH! Might Guy: Never... give up. Eighth Gate of Death... open. All Might: Still more? Bring it on! Might Guy: Charge! All Might: Go beyond... All Might: Plus Ultra! Might Guy: You fight fine. KO! Results Boomstick: Looks like All Might might not be all right. Boomstick: It was a mighty tough battle for all, but All Might wasn't a match for one powerful Guy. Wiz: The winner is Might Guy. Original Track The track for this fight is called “Mighty” by Therewolf Media and Brandon Yates. It's a high-action heroic-sounding rock piece with lyrics that represent both character's signature trait of smiling no matter what. The album title refers to the fact that both combatants have "Might" in their names. The album’s cover art is that of a large smiling grin, a trait shared by both characters and their optimistic natures. The left side emanates a sparkling shine, referring to All Might’s power of One For All, and the right side shows a red dragon-like aura, referring to Guy’s complete Eight Gates and Night Guy technique. Trivia *The connections between All Might and Might Guy are that they are fist-fighting anime heroes, have the word might in their names, and are mentors to an underdog who started out powerless by their canon's definition (Izuku and Rock Lee, respectively). Both have suffered crippling injuries from major villains, causing them to retire (All Might losing an organ to All For One and Might Guy losing the use of his right leg after being defeated by Madara Uchiha), and both use powers that can cause harm to their user's body (One for All and the Eight Gates Release Formation technique, respectively). Both were also born without the ability to use the powers of their respective universes (All Might was born Quirkless and Guy couldn't use any Elemental Releases), and both of them usually have a smile on their faces. *Guy's Voice Actor is credited as "Dick Splitter", but it could be implied to be his actual voice actor from the Naruto anime, Skip Stellrecht. If so, it’s likely Stellrecht may not have been credited to avoid the legal issues surrounding getting him to voice a character that he would legally and contractually not be able to voice. *This is the sixth Community Death Battle that became an official episode, after Black Panther VS Batman, Ultron VS Sigma, Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon, Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla and Deadpool VS Mask. **However, this is the first time a Community Death Battle comes right after another Community Death Battle. *This is the 21st company themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Bowser VS Ganon, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Meta VS Carolina, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Crash VS Spyro, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, Roshi VS Jiraiya, Mega Man Battle Royale, Wario VS King Dedede and Sasuke VS Hiei. **This is the first company themed episode to be a season finale. *This is the ninth Anime themed episode, after Zoro VS Erza, Natsu VS Ace, Lucario VS Renamon, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Roshi VS Jiraiya, Sasuke VS Hiei and Mob VS Tatsumaki. **This is the first Anime-themed episode to be a season finale. **This is also the first 3D animated anime-themed episode. *This is the fifth 3D animated to be a season finale, after Goku VS Superman, Pokémon VS Digimon, Sephiroth VS Vergil, and Thanos VS Darkseid. *This is the sixth battle to feature an original track with lyrics, with the last four being Ryu VS Jin, Optimus Prime VS Gundam, Ultron VS Sigma, Thanos VS Darkseid and Ben 10 VS Green Lantern. *At the beginning of the animation, Might Guy can be seen reading the My Hero Academia manga. Category:Season 6 episodes Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances